


Until the Last snow

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Prompt Leaf:#76Author's Note:This is a Diety! Jongdae in love with Human! Baekhyun. The age gape is unknown lol TW: Major characters death. Sad ending.





	Until the Last snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** #76  
>  **Author's Note:** This is a Diety! Jongdae in love with Human! Baekhyun. The age gape is unknown lol TW: Major characters death. Sad ending.

Baekhyun recall the first time he sat on that bench. He had a bruised cheek, a runny nose, and a lost look in his eyes. He was unable to see an end to the torturous life he had, afraid to return home. He was only  _ ten _ at the time. A stranger suddenly sat by his side and covered him with a coat as the night fell in the cold fall.

He kept meeting the same mysterious man every night in that fall. The man never talked a lot. One night Baekhyun was rather shocked. “Tomorrow is the first day of Spring.” The stranger spoke suddenly. “I will have to go and you will feel alone but you won’t. I will be back next fall, I promise.” Baekhyun sobbed a lot that night as he felt abandonned again but waited. 

And the stranger indeed came next fall; Baekhyun hugged him right then and there as soon as he saw him. “You are really here.”

The man had a beautiful feline smile when he looked up. “I promised.” Baekhyun sobbed tears of joy that night, glad the man remained beside him when he woke up, covered by that thick large hooded cap  the man had on him. He sat up, awkward and afraid. 

“I don’t want to go but Dad will hit me if I don’t go home before he wakes up from his drunken state.” Baekhyun stood and the man held his hand. 

“Run to me if you need to. I will be here. Always.” Baekhyun’s brain accepted it as a fact and indeed he was there, everynight, and Baekhyun somehow found refuge in that. He would come to the man and talk his heart out. 

“What is your name?” The man laughed. Baekhyun realized he found the man’s laugh magical.

“It took you a while to ask me that.” The man ruffled his hair, still supporting a feline smile that gave Baekhyun the chills and butterflies in the stomach. It was so  _ pretty _ . “Call me Kim Jongdae.” 

“I am Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun bowed respectfully and the man chuckled again before covering Baekhyun better with his cap . “Aren’t you cold?”, Baekhyun asked back. 

“When Baekhyunnie is warm, I feel warm.” It seemed to be true as he never seemed to look cold. Baekhyun never questioned him about it even in the six falls that followed it. 

Yet at his seventeenth year old, things were changing. It was his senior year of highschool and he may leave the town forever for a better university. He sat down in the bench, making sure to be warm, as it was colder that year. 

He looked around waiting for Jongdae to show up. He knew the man will show up anytime that day but his heart was thumping in an awkward anticipation. He had something to share. 

His feelings for Jongdae had grew to be something rather…  _ annoyingly intimate _ . He felt butterflies battle in his stomach when Jongdae was walking toward him, finally arriving in the midst of the cold. He stood, suddenly feeling hot and sweating buckets because Jongdae looked  _ surreal. _

“Baekhyun, you grew a lot since last year.” Jongdae opened his arms to envelop Baekhyun in a warm hug to which the seventeen years old kid answered passionately. They sat in the bench and Baekhyun talked about his spring and summer, as Jongdae observed Baekhyun silently. He had  _ that  _ smile that brightened Baekhyun’s life. 

For one, it did brighten life for the kid as Baekhyun had less bruises since he no longer feared his father. 

And, Baekhyun grew so much confident and daring. He threw his shyness away and lived his spring and summer to the fullest so that he would have something to tell Jongdae about how everyday went. 

But as the end of winter neared, Baekhyun felt the courage of confessing slip away from his heart. One night he finally spoke. “Jongdae…” Jongdae looked over at him, as Baekhyun and he were cuddled in that abandonned park, sitting in the same bench. “How was your summer?”

“Boring.” Jongdae admitted. “Father kept me busy at work. This is like my break so I can be wherever I want anytime of the day.” He noticed Baekhyun’s attentive state and sighed. “I know you got a lot to ask. I guess it has been years.” 

Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand. “You are not forced to tell me. I am fine knowing so little about you as long as you are here.” Baekhyun was sincere and Jongdae sighed sadly at that. “Really, Jongdae.”

“You got the right to know, anyway.” Jongdae supported a sad look. “It may be the last time we will ever meet.” Baekhyun felt tears well in his eyes and his lips wobbled. “I am to wed one of my family members, a far relative, and I dragged it on for seven years now.” Jongdae who had been looking away looked back to the silently sobbing Baekhyun. “I had to wait for you to grow.”

“Don’t go. Please, don’t.” Baekhyun held onto Jongdae as tight as he could, shaking. “You are all I have.” Jongdae remained frozen for a moment but soon managed to hug Baekhyun, holding him close. “Please come back next winter.”

“You won’t be here. You will be in the university, right?” Baekhyun shook his head as he sobbed onto  Jongdae’s buttoned shirt. “I won’t be here whenever you come to this bench, waiting for me but I promise to try. Just keep yourself warm.”

Baekhyun looks up. “You speak as if you are not coming back tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s voice broke. “Tomorrow is not the first day of spring.”

“I know. I will be here, but it will be our farwell.” Jongdae who had a sad face, seemed to be in the verge of sobbing too. “It had been a pleasure to show up and hear you talk, Baekhyun. You made me love being here, in this  _ world _ .” Jongdae pointed to the park that remained empty and Baekhyun felt his insides burn. 

He didn’t want Jongdae to go. He wanted him here, so he hugged Jongdae again. “Can we stay together today? Can we not go home and remain here together?” Jongdae sighed at that and patted his back. “I love you, Jongdae. Please stay with me.” Jongdae stiffened in his hold for a moment, but soon relaxed enough to patt Baekhyun’s back. He pushed Baekhyun away and forced the man to look at him. 

“If you truly love me, live happily.” Baekhun wanted to object. “I want to live but I can’t. I am tied to a fate but you are free, so live for both of us.” He kissed Baekhyun’s eyes at that and Baekhyun melted, as much as his objections did.

Jongdae made him go home and the day dragged on before Baekhyun could walk back to the park. Jongdae was there before him. He ran to the man who stood to welcome him with open arms. It was their last day, they supposed, and Baekhyun spent it holding onto Jongdae tightly. 

Baekhyun felt Jongdae suddenly move at some point in the night. “Baekhyun.” Jongdae pushed Baekhyun away and got something out from his pocket. “Keep this.” It was a white gold ring. “Whenever you need me, come to this bench and wait, I will know and try to come.”

Baekhyun put the ring on himself and held onto Jongdae, “Don’t say goodbye yet.” Baekhyun whimpered. “Please try to come see me next fall. Please.”

“I will try.” Jongdae stepped away from him, waving back and soom walking away while Baekhyun held onto the ring tight. He was devastated and held on to hope for the following fall.

And so he went back to the park the following fall on his break, sat in the bench, waiting and praying. Suddenly, a hand touched his head. He looked up, happy, and jumped on Jongdae who laughed just as happily. “You came!”

Jongdae smiled. “Of course I did.” Baekhyun held onto Jongdae, telling him how he tried to live happier and how he made friends. “I am happy you have so many friends now.”

“Do you have friends?” Jongdae looked around at that and sighed. “Jongdae?”

“You are my only friend.” Jongdae looked at him with a smile that made Baekhyun pout. “My father disallowed me to have such luxury back home and my husband is not that close to me either.”

“Husband?” Jongdae looked at him with a sad expression engraved on his face. “Is he hurting you?” Jongdae gave him a shocked look but shook his head without saying much. “If I was your husband, I would make you happy everyday.”

“If  _ I _ had you as a husband, I would make  _ you _ happy everyday.” Jongdae caressed Baekhyun’s cheek softly. “However, it would be a doom if I were to have you. For me more than for you.”

Baekhyun wanted to ask why but one thing seemed to explain it all. Jongdae did not change. He was the same Jongdae he met eight years ago. The same face. The same smile. “You don’t age.”

Jongdae’s facial expression morphed into a painful one. “Yes and sadly you do. Someday, Death will take you away from me and I will have to live the next decades mourning you.” Baekhyun frowned at that. 

He held Jongdae’s cheeks and kissed him right then and there. Jongdae stood stoned at that and Baekhyun smiled. “When death comes to take me, live for me and for what I didn’t have time to live through. Feel happiness through the things that would make me happy. I am sure you can do it.”

Jongdae’s eyes shed a tear and suddenly it was raining around them, everywhere except from where they were standing. “I regret not being human enough. I regret not being able to leave this place or to take you with me.”

Baekhyun held the sad Jongdae close. They remained there for a moment and Baekhyun pushed him away suddenly. “Here is perfect, Jongdae.” Baekhyun was soon covered by the usual thick cap and Jongdae kissed him. Warmly. Softly.  _ Slowly. _

Their kiss went on for ages, as Jongdae sat down in the park bench and pulled Baekhyun to sit on his lap. They barely parted to breathe when a lightening stricked right behind them. It made them jump and Jongdae looked terrified. “Go home, Baekhyun.”

“Jongdae, what…?” Jongdae kissed him at that.

“Run.” Baekhyun ran away at that desperate order. He heard the thunder growl at the city and he prayed, holding the ring, that Jongdae will be fine. 

He returned the next day to the bench with no sign of Jongdae. He kept coming back until the end of the winter break but in vain. He worried madly but kept the hope that he will see Jongdae the following year. 

There was always a “Next year”. 

Baekhyun returned to the university, got asked out, dated, broke up, and moved on. But never did he forget the kiss. That kiss that brought fever to his body. 

He went back to the park on his winter break to see if Jongdae was there and remained in the bench, praying for Jongdae to be safe. “Kid.” He looked up to meet a tall glaring man. “What are you doing in this park? Sitting along like this…”

“I am waiting for someone.” Baekhyun simply ignored him as the man sat down by his side. Baekhyun held in an annoyed sigh, trying to focus on Jongdae. “Come back, Dae.” He whispered.

“I don’t see anyone coming, boy.” The man said. “Maybe he will never come.” Baekhyun nodded but still prayed. He kept on praying when he heard steps on the ground. Hurried steps. He looked up to see Jongdae running to him. Baekhyun dashed toward him, shedding tears, and they collided in a hug. Baekhyun sobbed right then and there. 

“I tried to come earlier but I failed.” Jongdae’s voice was shivering. Baekhyun knew it meant the man wanted to cry as much as he did. Baekhyun looked at his face and held it, happy to see him and that he was fine. “You grew thinner.”

“Kiss me.” Baekhyun pleaded and Jongdae smiled before kissing the man softly, his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks while Baekhyun held on the thick cap. They parted and Jongdae covered Baekhyun with his warm cap, before looking to the bench. Jongdae suddenly froze at the sight of the man standing there.

Baekhyun was confused as to why. The man looked rather harmless. He pulled Jongdae to the bench as he related all his spring summer life. “I dated a guy but it did not work.”

It took Jongdae’s mind away from the man in the bench to Baekhyun. “You dated?” Baekhyun nodded. “And why didn’t it work?” 

Baekhyun made Jongdae sit first, ignoring the man by their side. “My heart was with you, the entire time.” Baekhyun made himself comfortable, sitting on Jongdae’s lap but still facing him. “My heart fell for you three or four years ago, Kim Jongdae.”

“I see.” The man by their side spoke and Jongdae jumped in surprise. “Is this why you failed your duty with us, brother?” Baekhyun looked at the man who stood and looked at them. “You fell for a mortal.”

“Brother, I am…” Jongdae wanted to say something but he nodded instead. Baekhyun blinked at him surprised and Jongdae chuckled at the expression. “I guess my heart fell for you years ago too, Byun Baekhyun.”

The man scoffed. “I see why you casted a spell on this place, then. I will handle father until you come back.” The man patted Baekhyun’s head. “See you in spring, kid.” Baekhyun waved to him, shyly, and looked back to Jongdae who smiled happily to him. 

“Can we kiss?” Baekhyun asked softly and Jongdae kissed him. The kiss went on for forever and when they parted, Baekhyun found himself topless under the cap. Jongdae caressed his smooth skin, with admiration printed on his face. 

“You grew to have such a beautiful body.” Baekhyun chuckled and unbuckled his pants, taking them off. He didn’t fear to be seen or heard as nobody came to the park. Nobody. He stood in his naked glory for Jongdae to see. “Beautiful. You are truly beautiful.” Baekhyun blushed at that. Jongdae’s fingertips caressed his skin, which left him hard and panting. Jongdae seemed to realize that. He pulled Baekhyun onto his lap again and caressed his butt before squeeezing it. “I am unprepared.”

“Take me raw then.” Baekhyun whispered at that. He had to admit he dreamt of Jongdae taking him over and over, his heart pleading it. Jongdae shook his head but didn’t pull away at that. He made Baekhyun lay down, uncaping him, and laid above him before covering them. Jongdae’s clothes felt like feather and Baekhyun shivered as Jongdae’s weight on him felt delicious. “The bench is so small.” 

“Is it?” Jongdae smiled. “Tomorrow, it won’t be.” Baekhyun blushed at that and welcomed Jongdae’s kiss, holding on his shoulders as the man caressed him feverishly. 

When he felt a hand on his butt, Beakhyun spread his legs invitingly and Jongdae paused the kiss to ask. “May I touch your insides?” Baekhyun was already red but felt his cheeks burn even more as he nodded and Jongdae kissed him as fingers slided inside him. 

Jongdae’s hand had a weird heat to it. Not too cold. Not too hot. He was caressing Baekhyun’s walls as if it was something worth to touch. Baekhyun found himself shivering in pleasure at every move. Jongdae sighed in content as Baekhyun let out his name in moans. He pushed Baekhyun beyond the edge and watched Baekhyun explode in colors and smiled as Baekhyun started shedding tears. “Hey, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I just... I am happy.” Baekhyun admitted and sobbed in Jongdae’s hold. “I love you.” He hugged Jongdae tightly and the man hugged him back. 

“I love you too.” A few hours later, Baekhyun woke up clothed, held by Jongdae who kept caressing his hair slowly. “You slept well?” Baekhyun nodded and made himself more comfortable. “Baekhyun, I want you to hear me.” Baekhyun looked at him confusedly, still way to sleepy to understand Jongdae’s expression. “Go home and return by sunset, but wear a blind fold before sitting here.”

“Why?” Baekhyun held onto him tighter. “I want to stay here, between your arms, forever.”

Jongdae caressed his back softly with a content smile.“I want to set up a date for you.” Baekhyun snapped his head back and gave Jongdae his brightest smile. “Wear a blindfold, promise?”

Baekhyun slided the coat off and nodded. “I promise. I will get myself ready for our date.” As Jongdae gave him his bright feline smile, Baekhyun kissed him with love. 

The following night was colder, way too cold. Baekhyun shivered at the sudden drastic temperature drop, worried for Jongdae, but still going there. He wore a light sweater under a puffy coat, and walked into the park with an umbrella and blindfolds. He nearly fell on his way to the bench but knew he neared as he walked this path many times now. He paused and sensed around finding the bench after a while. He sat down and held onto the ring praying for Jongdae to show up. 

“You refuse to stop.” An unfamiliar voice spoke and Baekhyun ignored it. “You know he is mine but you refuse to stop.”

Baekhyun sniffed. “I am just a mortal.” He heard a scoff.

“What is that suppose to mean?” The voice sounded outraged.

Baekhyun held onto the ring tighter. “My life is too short for me to regret not pursuing him and for you to fear me.”

“Do you even know who he is really?” The question followed a raged wind that nearly threw Baekhyun out of his place.

Baekhyun knew he didn’t but nodded. “He is the Jongdae who want to give me as much love as I give him.” A silence followed and he soon felt the blindfold slide. He blinked to notice Jongdae facing him, alone and happy. Baekhyun stood to meet Jongdae’s kiss midway. 

He soon noticed how the bench was enough large for him fo lay down comfortably than before as he sat down with Jongdae. He also noticed the petals that covered the place, and the park lights were on, adding some beauty to the scenary. “Jongdae.” Baekhyun breathed out his moan as Jongdae’s lips kissed his neck. “This is beautiful.”

“You are beautiful.” Jongdae groaned and left Baekhyun’s side to pick something that he set close by. He picked Baekhyun up and held him close. “Wanted to bring more but he fried my plans.” 

Baekhyun chuckled. “All I want is you.” He nuzzled Jongdae who covered him warmly. “This is perfect.” Butterflies were going crazy in his guts and anticipation only fueled his desire. He shivered as Jongdae slided his hand on his back, moaning at the butt squeeze. Jongdae was just as sweet and slow as the night before and Baekhyun melted. He stood to unbutton his shirt and push it out for Jongdae who marveled at his skin. He edged from the mere touch of Jongdae’s shaking fingers. “I love you, Dae.”

Jongdae looked up and smiled so warmly that Baekhyun felt the winter turn warm.

Every touch they exchanged screamed love and adoration as they soon stripped out of their garments and remained in the mortal form. Baekhyun was too drunk in love to notice how unreal Jongdae was. The man kissed him to oblivion, and soon trailed red marks all over his neck and jaw as he prepared the man for his lovemaking. Baekhyun was a whining mess as Jongdae pushed his finger deep enough to test his limits. “Dae. I love you, Dae.”

“I love you too, baby.”Jongdae gave his all in everymove. He was pleased by the reactions and strived for more. He came prepared and soon pushed himself in, connecting himself to Baekhyun who wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s neck and moaned in his ears. “You feel perfect, Baek.” Jongdae took his time, slowly pacing up as he held onto Baekhyun’s head, kissing it softly. He had covered Baekhyun with his coat and moved him to sit up. 

They made love like no tomorrow as soon as Baekhyun could move as much. They made love until the sun rose in the sky and Baekhyun’s body could take no more. Jongdae picked him up and set his body in the wooden tub filled with warm water his brothers made for the human. 

Baekhyun smiled as Jongdae joined him and sighed in content. “I will never forget this night.” Jongdae smiled at that and kissed his eyes. “You were good to me. You always were.”

“Was I?” Jongdae smiled and made sure to clean Baekhyun thoughtfully as he gave a few kisses to the man’s head. “You were good to me too. You were perfect.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. Jongdae left the tub, put on a nice robe before helping Baekhyun out of it as well and dried his skin before helping him wear his clothes. “You should go home and sleep.”

“Will I see you if I come back?”

The question made Jongdae look at Baekhyun with shaken eyes. “I doubt I can promise it. I will try but he is mad at me. My father is mad as well.”

“I want to take you on a date.” Baekhyun pouted. “Make you try ice cream and pancakes. Sit with you in a nice coffee shop and just talk. I want to live a day with you as your man.”

Jongdae smiled and held Baekhyun’s cheeks and pulled him to a kiss. “We will get the chance to do that. Rest today, please?” Baekhyun nodded sadly. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun, a whole lot.” Baekhyun smiled at that. “Live your life fully. For me.”

The man ignored the last few words. “I love you, my life.” He stepped back, unwilling to leave the man behind but he had to. Jongdae told him to leave and he was obedient enough to do that. He kept on waving to Jongdae who waved to him with a bright wide smile. 

Once home, Baekhyun slept for twenty four hours because of  how tired he was. He returned as soon as he could, praying for Jongdae to show up. 

But for the following three winter, Jongdae was nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun tried to live but nobody could approach him fully enough. He tried but no spring or summer could make him smile. He slowly lost hope to see Jongdae again. He went onto his military service, heartbroken; he tried to make it through the two years without thinking of Jongdae but failed miserably. 

“Who stole the smile from your lips?” Someone asked him once, trying to flirt his way with Baekhyun who smiled sadly.

“The winter spirit.” Lucky for him, nobody knew he meant it literally. As soon as he was released from his duties, Baekhyun went back to the park only to freeze.

A horrific image displayed in front him and he felt his soul shatter. They destroyed the park and started to build a building on the land instead. “No.” He fell on his knees, as tears stormed down. “No. Please, no.” His body shook over as hands on him made him stand up. 

“Son, are you okay?” The old man by his side spoke in a worried voice. 

Baekhyun could only shake his head. “The park…”

“Oh, yes. The park that was here is becoming a parking lot. They may put the benches back in the rooftop with an artificial garden but it is not sure yet.” The old man made Baekhyun stand up but his shaken legs could only lead him to the pavement where he sat down and shed his tears. He remained there the entire night, cold and heartbroken, only to leave in the morning. 

He tried to go on with his life as normally as possible but his safe haven was gone and an emotion of pain and lifelessness submerged him. He lost his shine as time passed. Working at a library, his smiles were bland despite their charm, his words were emotionless despite his tries. Baekhyun was dying. He knew it was his last winter.

Their last winter.

Even that last night. The way Jongdae held onto him tight. The way he made love to him despite how physically draining it was. Jongdae knew it too.

There was no happy ending. He was not meant to belong to a deity. 

He was not meant to meet Jongdae. 

He was not meant to fall in love.

He was not meant to live.

But he did. He did all of that. It was enough to give him hope that someday, he will have the chance to be with Jongdae forever. “Did you notice how moody the winter became?” his coworker asked once.

It was not moody, Baekhyun thought, it was heartbroken like him. Empty, he would leave his job and passing by the building gazing at it sadly.

If winter was colder, the remaining of the year was colder. He felt so cold inside that he had to keep wearing woolen clothes even in spring, even under the blasting sun of August. He was freezing from within. He missed Jongdae’s warmth. 

It took him a winter to realize he was dying. 

He woke up one night feeling his fingers freeze as he was wrapped in blankets and under a working A/C. His first reaction was to leave the house for the park, barefoot, on his plain gray pajama, and shivering increadibly.

It was snowing heavily and his feets verged blue as he stood in the full calm parking house. He made it up and before he could think, he looked up with warm tears. “Jongdae! Please come see me. Please let him see me.” Baekhyun could barely finish a sentence without shaking midway. “I miss you. I didn’t even say goodbye.  _ He  _ didn’t say goodbye. Please.” He held the ring that never left his fingers and closed his eyes. “Please. Just one last time.”

He fell on his knees begging, praying again with his ring tightly held. He soon felt hands on him and a warm cap. “My love. What happened to you?” he opened his eyes just in time to see a portal close and Jongdae just few inches away from him.

He smiled as he caressed Jongdae’s chin. “I missed you, all these years. I missed you enough to feel my heart freeze and my chest get hollow.” Jongdae smiled and held Baekhyun close, obviously shaking. 

“I am sorry. I couldn’t come to you before, I am sorry.” Baekhyun kissed his cheek at that and he kissed him in the lips, passionately, desperately and with every ounce of love he had. “I love you, Baekhyunnie. I will always love you.”

“You should love your husband too. He will remain while I am leaving.” Baekhyun chuckled as he mumbled those words. “Thank you for saving me all these years. Thank you for making me the man I am today. Thank you…” Jongdae who was already supporting a heartbroken look bursted into loud sobs which surprised Baekhyun. He hugged him. “Don’t be sad, Dae. We will meet someday. In another life or another dimension.”

“I love you so much.” Jongdae tightened his hold on Baekhyun as he held himself back from screaming his agony. “Don’t die.”

“I love you too, spirit of the winter.” Baekhyun felt Jongdae push him away and look at him with wide eyes. “I figured that out somehow.”

“And you still love me?” Baekhyun smiled wider and nodded for Jongdae who hugged him. “I wish I could do anything to make this less painful.”

“Stay with me.” Baekhyun whispered and they remained in each others arms. Suddenly Baekhyun chuckled. “I think I will stay with you forever even after I die.” Jongdae tensed. “There is still so much love for you inside my heart….It will last until the last snow.” Jongdae nodded at that and soon was pushed away. Baekhyun took off the ring he had on his finger. “I never took it off but today, I want you to hold it with me.” Jongdae held the hand with the ring between their palms, cold and firm. “I prayed to see you every night…”

“I heard you. I heard you, Baek.” Baekhyun smiled.

“I wanted to have one more day with you. To take you on a date.” Baekhyun sighed sadly. “But maybe someday we will. In another life. In another dimension.”

Jongdae tried to smile even if sobs threatened to break out from his lips. “I would love to. I would truly love to.” He rested his head on Baekhyun’s. “but I wish for you to live.”

“I did.” He smiled. “I lived, loved, and made love to the man I love. It was all I needed to live.” Jongdae shook his head at that and Baekhyun simply leaned on his chest. “I want to die in your arms now. Can I?”

“Yes. I will hold you, I will hold you in my arms forever,” Jongdae promised between his sad hiccups. “And I will love you until the last snow.”

“I know and I love you too, My life Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered tiredly as he gave in. Cold spread all over his body and soon his palm went limp in Jongdae’s hold, leaving the spirit screaming in agony as a storm blasted in the city. His pain was so great it flooded many cities all over the world. The nature cried at Jongdae’s loss. He remained there, holding the man in his arms ever since, ignoring his brothers and husband who tried to make him stop and soon his father stood before him.

“I warned you. Loving a human can only hurt you.” Jongdae was still sobbing, and it was seven nights since Baekhyun’s last breathe, when his father made him look up. “You have duties…”

“It hurts, father. Please make it stop.” Jongdae pleaded in agony. “Give me my heart back, please. Please, father, make the pain stop.” The father stood helpless for a moment before releasing a sigh and easing the storm, as he knelt down.

“Jongdae, forgetting him won’t make you less sad.” Jongdae could only hold onto Baekhyun tighter. “You have to let go and learn how to love again.”

Jongdae said nothing for a moment. “I will love him until the last snow.” Which meant forever and his father knew how true it was. 

He could only do one forbidden thing now and picked a dagger he had on his belt and handed it to Jongdae. “Then end your agony, son.” Jongdae looked at the dagger and up to his father’s serious look. He did not hesitate, taking the dagger and planting it under his heart. His pain felt like a sting compared to losing Baekhyun and as he felt his heart give in, he made sure to lay down and hold Baekhyun close. He kissed the dead man’s head and smiled as his body turned into white snowflakes, and soon Baekhyun’s body did as much. 

Both of their body remained dancing, in a beautiful way as the winter soon had a new ruler and their love remained until the last winter.

  
  
  



End file.
